


Loki's Dance

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki dances for Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Something like a talent show among the royals that the whole city gets to observe I suppose. The goal is to win the most cheers. Loki decides to show off his own subtle strength unlike Thor or anyone else who will try to win using brute force and displays of raw power.

Elegant movement, the thin threads of grace easily broken weaving themselves around him. Natural rhythm contributed to Loki's dance, the silent beat that only he could hear wrapping his shifting form. A low bow to the right, an energetic kick to the left, his hands on the floor, fingers splayed wide as he twisted and twirled over himself, landing carefully back on his feet, his eyes closed as he faced the whole of Asgard.

In the bright shadows of the three suns the green of Loki's garments glittered like the scales of an ancient snake; beautiful yet dangerous as he bent backwards, his body contorting with natural flexibility. Curling around the strong girth of his golden spear he climbed up its length, dazzling the crowd as he reached the top, its sharp prongs threatening him before he slid down, flipping over once before landing solid on his feet.

Lowering his outstretched hands he offered the court a curt smile then pulled the spear out of the ground and twirled it in his hands before bowing with a flourish of long limbs.

Asgard roared below him. None too eagerly he made his retreat off the stage, his clothing flashing venomous green as he passed Thor.

"Beat that, brother," he hissed playfully.


End file.
